With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, a portable electronic device having a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like have been increasingly distributed.
Recently, there has been a growing interest in health. Also, interest in workouts has been increasing to keep health. As such, the recently developed electronic device may provide various services that manage the health of a user or measure the user's body state, such as heart rate monitoring, body composition analysis, or the like.
A body composition analyzer may sequentially apply signals of various frequencies to a user's body to measure body impedance and may analyze the user's body composition based on the body impedance. As the number of signals increases, the accuracy of body composition measurement may be improved. However, a time required to measure the body composition may increase.